Sombras en la nieve
by Cattalogism
Summary: Las consecuencias de una guerra hacen a la Vongola una melancólica y sombría familia mafiosa. Haru decide abandonar todo y regresar a Japón a comienzos del invierno después de enterarse de la muerte de sus padres, sin saber que el encargado de llevarla a casa sería Hibari Kyoya.


**Katekyo Hitman Reborn** no me pertenece, es de Akira Amano. De haber sido mío el manga nunca hubiera tenido ese final espantoso.

Este fanfic lo comencé a escribir cuando decidí no continuar _Sombras en tiempos perdidos_. Quiénes la hubieran leído, quizá recuerden el colosal y descarado Hiba/Haru. Pues bien, los que buscaban que Hibari ocupara más pantalla... aquí está un pequeño regalo de mi parte. Conforma de dos partes.

No importa realmente no haber leído Sombras, de hecho, es mucho mejor olvidar la historia y concentrarse en el oneshot. Dicho esto, que lo disfruten.

* * *

**_Sombras en la nieve_**

**_Parte I_**

Guerra. Ella conocía la palabra, pero nunca lo había hecho de forma tan literal.

Sawada Tsunayoshi se había encargado de eso, hasta que le fue imposible seguir con la farsa que había mantenido por casi diez años enteros. No cuando llegó la familia Bruzzone, sedienta de sangre y poder; a destruirles. Haru entonces se dio cuenta que la mafia era más que bailes, reuniones familiares, cenas ruidosas en una larga mesa y entrenamientos amistosos donde la mayor herida era un raspón. La verdad era muy cruel y Haru a penas y podía simular que no se encontraba sorprendida: la mafia sólo era una cosa, y ésa era muerte.

La primera baja en la batalla contra los Bruzzone fue Yamamoto. Tsuna se había resistido a contraatacar los ataques que la familia enemiga les enviaba, cada vez más feroces y peligrosos, continuando con sus ideales pacíficos y los del Primo. Resistió, pero no por mucho. Lo hizo hasta el momento en el que Gokudera, con los ojos rojos de lágrimas abultadas, llegó con el cuerpo una noche lluviosa. Cuando cruzó la puerta, Yamamoto ya estaba muerto y Tsuna... él sólo parecía engullirse en su propia oscuridad, que más tarde no tardó en llevarse también a Gokudera, Ryohei y joven pero afectado corazón de Lambo.

Hubo más bajas, y Haru las lamentaba, pero no tanto como la de Yamamoto. Aún a pesar de que la guerra hubiese terminado, el ambiente sombrío que los había rodeado durante aquellos seis meses donde nadie podía asegurar que despertarían el día siguiente, continuaba. Y no parecía querer irse.

No con los fantasmas de los caídos que rondaban por los pasillos de la mansión, no con el asiento libre donde Yamamoto se sentaba en la gran mesa del comedor, ni con la inocencia robada de Lambo, y mucho menos con el vacío que provocaba la falta de la voz del Guardián de la Lluvia haciendo de intermedio en las peleas infantiles que ya no tenían. Porque para los Vongola, aquella guerra les había quitado lo poco que guardaban de los días tranquilos de Namimori, para no devolvérselos jamás.

Nadie pronunció palabra la mañana siguiente al día de la muerte de Yamamoto, cuando en el periódico apareció la noticia de que H. Bruzzone se encontró decapitado.

No había nada más que decir.

Todos sabían que en la mafia no había justicia, si no venganza. Ellos lo habían aprendido. Quizá tarde, pero lo habían hecho.

Nadie puede negarse a lo inevitable por siempre.

* * *

Aquella mañana tenía algo diferente a las demás. Haru no sabía por qué, pero sospechaba que la razón era el extraño hecho de haber recibido correspondencia luego de siete meses de no leer ninguna carta proveniente de sus padres. Y sus sospechas no tenían argumentos, a pesar de ser complemente acertadas.

Medio año sin alguna carta.

Abrió la carta en la gran y aristocrática sala de estar de la Mansión Vongola, mientras ella y Kyoko tomaban el té de la tarde, entre risas silenciosas que, como acostumbraba, luego se convertirían en murmullos melancólicos. La carta no era proveniente de sus padres, si no de su prima Nanami, con la dirección de su antigua casa. No decía mucho, aunque le daba gusto recordar a su familia. Comenzaba saludándola, preguntándole cómo había estado y por qué no había ido a Japón en tanto tiempo. Luego estaba lo importante, lo que Haru debía de saber y sin embargo, de lo cual no tenía ni la menor idea.

_"Te extrañamos, Haru. No supimos nada de ti ni siquiera en el funeral de tus padres, yo y mamá estamos preocupadas..."_

Leyó varias veces la oración antes de poder creérsela. El funeral de sus padres, el funeral, sus padres. En los funerales rezaban a gente muerta, se recordaba, como si lo hubiera olvidado.

Seis meses sin saber nada de ellos, cuando cada semana recibía una carta. Haru apenas había encontrado el sentido a todo. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué ella no sabía de la muerte de sus padres? Debía de ser un error. Revisó varias veces los datos de la carta: todo estaba correcto, era la Nanami que ella conocía, la dirección de su antigua casa, todo exactamente como debía de estar. Sin embargo, no podía ser posible. Sus padres no podían estar muertos. Ella tendría que haber sido la primera en saberlo.

La carta cayó al suelo junto con su taza de té, cual se rompió en pedazos. Las risas se convirtieron en algo más que murmullos. Fueron sollozos, aullidos.

_¿Era acaso que la Mansión Vongola era el nido de todos los dolores?_ se preguntó Kyoko mentalmente al gritar cuando la miró salir corriendo, balbuceando cosas sin sentido. Haru, sin pensarlo demasiado y con la mente nublada, llegó a la puerta de la oficina de Tsuna con el corazón encogido, el alma desgrapándose de su cuerpo y las piernas hechas gelatina. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, rojos, visualizaron la gran puerta de madera. Respiró profundo, tal como su pecho se lo permitió, y giró el pomo.

Los segundos en que los engranes pasaron uno encima del otro y el cerrojo cedió para ella parecieron horas, pero sucedieron en un instante y fue tan abrupto como un choque de autos. Un choque mortal.

Hibari y Tsuna se encontraban conversando cuando ella apareció y la oficina del Décimo Vongola se sumió en un denso y pesado silencio. Para Haru o cualquier mujer de la familia los asuntos políticos estaban prohíbidos. Desde mucho antes lo habían estado, pero luego de lo sucedido, eso había sido más notorio. Llegaba hasta ser ofensivo la forma en la que se murmuraban entre sí frente a ellas.

Tsuna se levantó con una sonrisa de su asiento, cual cambió abruptamente al verla. Se mostró alarmado, con el cuerpo aún con la tensión por los sucesos pasados recorriéndole por las vías sanguíneas. Muchos sabían que el Décimo Vongola ya no sería capaz de soportar más malas noticias, y Haru estaba entre ellos, pero en ese momento ya no importaba, y al instante en el que él se acercó a preguntarle qué sucedía, con pánico y angustia en los ojos, pensando en quién había muerto, quién estaba herido; Haru solamente se apartó con desagrado para limpiarse la nariz con el dorso de su mano y tratar de darle su mirada más neutra, fría y furiosa.

Pero no pudo hacerlo.

Estaba rota.

—Mis padres están muertos —dijo sin aliento, con voz gangosa y los ojos ardiendo—. Estoy segura que tú lo sabías.

Si el silencio era a lo que los Vongola ya estaban acostumbrándose, aquel que se apoderó de los presentes era algo más fuerte que eso. Era algo sepulcral.

El Décimo Vongola cubrió su rostro con sus manos y dio un largo y cansado suspiro. _No, no, no..._ se escuchó salir de la boca del Décimo. Por un momento, Hibari y Haru vieron algo de paz en su rostro, esa forma singular que Tsuna tenía de guardar la compostura, y que sin embargo desapareció en poco tiempo, para hacer volver a la angustia.

—Quería protegerte —contestó con simpleza, pero seriedad.

Haru quiso contestarle de la misma manera, pero de nuevo fue incapaz de controlar sus emociones. En su cabeza, todo estaba nubloso, cada palabra parecía una aguja encajándose en su cerebro, el aire era tan frío...

No le importaba el daño que podrían causar sus palabras. Ya, en ese entonces, nada importaba.

Sus padres no importaron.

—¡Lo sabías! ¡Sabías que estaban muertos! —chilló, casi histérica—. ¡No enterré a mis padres! Esperé cartas, llamadas. Y todo por...

_Por una guerra que se llevó a mí amigo. Por una guerra donde importó más el poder que la vida de las personas._

—Hibari, ¿podrías excusarnos?

Hibari miró a Haru y luego a Tsuna, y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

—No —dijo Haru entonces, tomando un largo respiro para poder hablar claramente—, no te vayas, Hibari. Yo me voy. _Me voy a Japón._

—Pero, Haru...

Ya nada la haría cambiar de opinión.

—Si me disculpa, _Décimo._

Dicho eso, Haru salió azotando la puerta.

* * *

Haru esperó a que Kyoko estuviera dormida para salir de su habitación aquella noche. La segunda había insistido en tener una última noche de chicas, noche cual fue todo lo contrario a lo que ella planeó: pasaron en silencio la mitad de la tarde y Haru fingió dormir para que Kyoko pudiera llorar tranquila.

Al escapar, corrió hacia las cocinas y se sirvió un poco de té, para salir a las mesas del jardín especial que Tsuna había construido para Lambo e I-pin. El jardín antes tenía juegos, como columpios y sube y baja, pero ahora que los niños ya habían crecido, ella y Kyoko habían reemplazado los juegos por estatuas y una fuente. Era un lugar donde a Haru le gustaba especialmente estar. Estaba rodeado de árboles muy verdes, cuales parecían llegar hasta el cielo, y justo en ese momento se veían tenebrosos con las hojas secas y apagadas, y sin embargo, no llegaban a perder su elegancia y hermosura.

Se sentó en una de las mesas y bebió un sorbo de té, abrazándose a sí misma y cubriéndose todo lo posible con su manta. Afuera hacía frío, y no era para extrañar, el invierno se acercaba.

Haru, luego de la discusión con Tsuna, había escrito a Japón avisándole a su prima Nanami que llegaría en cuanto pudiera. Ella la recibiría en el aeropuerto. Tomaría el próximo avión, la mañana siguiente.

Sentía un extraño vértigo. Estaba furiosa, engullía de rabia; pero al mismo tiempo era incapaz de sentir algo. Sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir sorpresa cuando una sombra llegó a hacerle compañía.

—Tsk, no pensé que habría alguien aquí.

Haru miró a Gokudera lo más neutral que pudo, que estaba vestido con una piyama que consistía en una camiseta de franela negra y unos pantalones camuflados, acobijado también con una manta. Tenía un cigarro en la boca y llevaba una taza de café en la mano, humeante.

—Puedo irme, si gustas —dijo. Su relación, pese al tiempo, seguía siendo pésima. A Haru le gustaba evitarlo, ya se había cansado de tratar de limar asperezas.

Sin embargo, Gokudera se negó.

—Da lo mismo. Mañana te irás —dicho eso, a Haru se le enchinó la piel. Aún no era totalmente capaz de hacerse a la idea por completo. Pero algo le calentó el corazón, y fue lo que dijo a continuación su casi enemigo: — Podemos hacer una tregua por una noche.

Pasaron varios minutos de silencio. Con el tiempo, Haru había aprendido que hablar hasta los codos no era comunicarse, y se había hecho una persona silenciosa. El señor Reborn le había enseñado varias cosas, y entre ellas era que una Dona era fría, calculadora y no podía mostrarse cálida. Tal vez sus enseñanzas se le habían pegado demasiado, pero Haru ya era incapaz de volver a atrás. Sin embargo, el silencio que ella y Gokudera habían comenzado a compartir, era cómodo.

Pero se vio forzada a interrumpirlo por su pesado e incesante inconsciente.

—¿Tú lo sabías?

Gokudera sabía bien a que se refería, por lo que ella no tenía que agregar más.

—No. Sólo el Décimo.

Se escuchó como Haru le dio un pequeño sorbo a su taza de té.

—¿Y si lo hubieras sabido? —volvió a preguntar, con la boca extrañamente seca.

—Hubiera hecho lo mismo.

**ooo**

—Siempre me han ocultado demasiadas cosas.

El cielo comenzaba a desteñirse, volviéndose cada vez más azul ante ellos. El rocío sobre el pasto olía fresco. Gokudera se había girado a verla y Haru hacía tiempo que había acercado su silla a la de él. Ya habían tenido por lo menos tres viajes a la cocina. Gokudera escuchaba con atención mientras que Haru hablaba.

—Eres una mujer —de las pocas cosas que Gokudera habló, aquella había sido la oración más larga. Y fue más extraño todavía que Haru lo vio tomar aire para continuar hablando—. Las mujeres tienen el corazón frágil, son como niños; les das un golpe y se rompen, tal como el cristal.

Haru en ese momento se sentía rota, por lo que no objetó.

Fue entonces los pocos pajarillos que habitaban en los árboles secos comenzaron a cantar.

Ya era tiempo de irse.

* * *

—_Ciao, mama_.

Dentro de sí, Haru se negaba a marcharse. Se había auto convencido que era el instinto maternal que había desarrollado por Lambo e I-pin de niños, y que la sobrecogía también con Yamamoto, Ryohei e inclusive con Gokudera, en ocasiones contadas; y, ni hablar, con Tsuna. Pero a pesar de eso se despidió de Lambo con un beso en cada mejilla y le prometió regresar sin saber por qué, dado que no planeaba hacerlo en mucho tiempo.

De haberlo visto como un niño, Haru lo hubiera tomado en brazos y subido al avión con ella, sin importarle nada más; pero el niño que había criado era ya todo un hombre y ése hombre tenía asuntos que atender como el Guardián del Trueno para proteger a la que era su más importante figura paterna y sus hermanos mayores. Haru era incapaz de arrebatarle eso, por más derruida que estuviese la familia que alguna vez había sido feliz y próspera.

Le dio un último abrazo al joven, y frente la mirada de Kyoko, Bianchi, Gokudera y Ryohei, salió de la Mansión Vongola cargando una maleta y un par de ojeras casi negras. El escorpión venenoso se negó a abrazarla, diciendo que si lo hacía la desmayaría con algún veneno y la encadenaría a la puerta, para que no saliera jamás, y sólo alcanzó a mostrarse herida justo como Ryohei. Gokudera sólo la miró y asintió con aprobación. Kyoko no pudo soportar las lágrimas y se marchó. Tsuna no se apareció, ni siquiera al último momento en el que cruzaban las rejas que cerraban los campos de árboles de hojas caídas de lo que, hacía unos segundos, era su hogar.

Nadie además de ellos sabía de su partida. Haru no quería que nadie lo supiera.

Haru no lloró en el camino al aeropuerto y tampoco lo hizo al tomar el avión, luego de despedirse de Kusabake.

* * *

Saludó a Japón con dolor de cuello y de cuerpo completo. En Namimori era un día gris, frío y seco al momento en el que llegó. Cuando terminó de contarle lo sucedido a su prima Nanami, ésta le entregó las llaves de la casa de sus padres.

La versión de lo sucedido era muy simple y creíble para la persona que era hacía diez años: luego de terminar sus estudios, se había ido a Italia a buscar un exótico trabajo y una asombrosa vida en el extranjero como traductora. Luego de varios años manteniendo esa historia, Haru había inventado que conoció al amor de su vida y tenía que quedarse en Europa más tiempo. Claro que sus padres, emocionados y expectantes, nunca recibieron noticias sobre su ficticia pareja, pese a que insistieron hasta el cansancio.

Por lo menos, Haru se decía tratando de animarse, ya no tenía que seguir con la farsa.

—¿Y qué pasó con tu novio? Lo último que supimos de ti fue que estabas colada por un hombre que conociste allá en Italia. ¿Dónde estabas? —si la conversación desde su llegada a ese entonces con su prima había sido incómoda, Haru sentía los cabellos tan erizados como un gato colgado a milímetros del agua con una cuerda espantosamente floja.

—Yo... terminamos, Nanami —le respondió con simpleza. Tal vez las ojeras que llevaba debajo de los ojos surtieran efecto y fueran tomadas como sufrimiento por la separación con su novio inexistente—. Quisiera no hablar de eso.


End file.
